Boy Like You
by FaaadedRainbow
Summary: The heart wants what the heart wants


I twisted against Casey, kissing him hungrily on his bed. His arms rested lightly around my waist, as the TV spoke softly somewhere near the foot of his bed. We had started watching a movie together, and ended up joined at the llips somehow.

Gently, he pulled back, just as I started to really move against him. Stroking his hands lightly over my cheeks, he murmured to me.

"Sammy, I don't want to just grind for pleasure this time." Confused, I tilted my head slightly, and he leaned forward to brush his lips over mine. "I want - I want to really show you how much I truly love you." Flabbergasted, I stared.

Moving slowly, taking his time, he trailed a finger lightly down my face, starting at my forehead, over my nose and neck, and ending at my throat. A rustle of clothes, as his lips followed the same path, causing me to inhale at the sensation. His mouth lingered slightly on mine, stealing light, hesitant kisses before moving on.

Gasping, I wriggled against him, as his fingers took a second path down my blouse, this time unbtuttoning my button-down shirt, allowing his lips to trail across my skin as they followed in his fingers' wake. Each time I pressed up against him, attempting to speed up the process, he slowed down, causing his decent down my body to be at a pace nearly painful. Eventually, I gave up, laying back and allowing his fingers to work his magic over my body. Even with my inevitable surrender, his pace didn't change, for the better or for the worse. I moaned as his mouth hit a sensitive spot on my neck, and he sucked on it once more before dragging his lips to mine. As our tongues toyed with each other, his fingers had finally reached the area I'd been dying for them to hit. Stroking around the outer edges of my folds, he teased me until I couldn't take anymore.

"Casey," I moaned. "Please!"

"Not yet, Sammy," he murmured. "Patience." I opened my mouth to protest, but his lips were suddenly over mine, silencing me effectively.

"You know I love you, right, Sammy?" he whispered, still rubbing just around my core. I nodded, gasping slightly.

"Sammy, say yes." His fingers withdrew from my skin, and that was all the motivation I needed. No matter how torturous his teasing was, it still produced sweet pleasure, coursing through my body.

"Yes, I know you love me," I whispered.

"Good," he murmured, and was taken off guard as, in a quick burst of movement, I flipped us around so that I was now resting on his chest.

"And you," I purred, trailing a finger down his chest, "Know that I love you too, right?" He nodded, head tipped back, eyes closed, enjoying the sensations. Delicately, gently, I allowed my fingers to explore his body. They trailed from shoulder to shoulder, down his ribs, hovering on his abdomen slightly before moving downward, to his navel. I could feel the slight vibration of excitement coursing through his body as I lingered, drawing out the moment.

"Sammy," he whispered. I pushed myself forward to kiss him lightly, pulling away slowly, savoring the moment before I opened my eyes.

"Yes, love," I murmured. He paused, looking puzzled.

"I-I can't remember," he complained. I laughed, before kissing him again and allowing my hands to finally reach his manhood. At the first touch, he jumped with a gasp, entire body quivering in delight. I wrapped my hand cautiously around his length, and in response, he reached out, grapsing my hips. Leaning down, I licked the tip, and was rewarded with a low, keening moan. In a flurry of motion, he pulled my hips forward (I'd entirely forgotten that his hands were still around my waist), and thrust upward, burying himself in me. I moaned.

"Mmm, Sammy," he hummed in pleasure.

"Oh, God, Casey," I gasped, as he rotated his hips, picking up a decent pace quickly. I was balancing myself, kneeling on the bed, knees on either side of his waist, and hands on his stomach as I was overwhelmed by waves of pleasure, washing over me every time he thrusted upward.

I was barely aware of one of his hands, disengaging itself from my waist, until it pressed against my bundle of nerves. Sharp pleasure shot through me, causing me to arch my back.

"Casey!" The word was almost bitten off as his thumb began to move in time with his thrusts, pushing me closer and closer to the end.

"Sammy," he groaned. As I neared the edge, I leaned forward, capturing his lips with mine in a heated kiss. I arched off of him again, breaking out of the kiss, as I finally fell off the edge.

"Oh, Casey, Casey!" I nearly screamed his name as I clenched tight around him, reaching my peak. Wave after wave of pleasure broke over me. I drifted, slowly, eyes closed, lost in a sky of pleasure. As I floated down, my eyes drifted open, to see Casey beneath me, still thrusting into my warmth, teeth clenched in effort to prolong his own release.

"Casey?" I tilted my head slightly. "Did you... ?"

He shook his head in response. "Sammy, I'm going to make you cum twice before I do." As he spoke, I realized I could feel myself building towards another peak. I tipped my head back, savoring the feeling. Suddenly, my eyes popped open as I scrambled to find something solid beneath me. Looking up, I realized that my boyfriend had taken advantage of my momentary distraction to flip us over. I was now beneath him, one leg lifted, balencing on his shoulder as he slammed himself into my depths, hard and deep. I groaned and gasped, quivered and moaned. Somehow, Casey always hit a sweet spot inside of me, like a button that he repeatedly pressed with every thrust.

"Casey, God," I moaned loudly. My vision was beginning to blur, and I could tell Casey was close, too, in the way that his jaw was clenched tight, and the muscles in his upper body were strung taut, quivering with every forward motion of his hips. Little beads of sweat were beginning to form in the hollow of his neck and along his jawline, glistening in the light.

"Sammy, you better hurry up," he gasped. With a few final thrusts, he had hit his climax, and with one final thrust, he slammed himself into me, holding perfectly still, corded muscles completely tight. I had hit my peak, too, and clenched myself tight around him as I moaned his name.

As though all energy had completely drained out of him, he collapsed, rolling off of me quickly. We simply laid there, unmoving, as our breathing slowed. Summoning the energy to make a movement, I reached out, fingers crawling across the bed sheets, without turning my head. I finally found his fingers, and linked our hands together. We didn't need to talk, the silence spoke volumes for us.

"_I love you._"


End file.
